Letter love prince
by Lee Ah Ra
Summary: Hyukkie namja yang bisa membuat orang berpacaran dgn surat cinta buatannya/Siwon cinta pertamanya/Dj-si orang yg selalu menjadi tempat curhatnya/Donghae musuhnya! HAEHYUK
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Love Letter Prince

Cast : Lee Hyukjae;Lee Sungmin;Choi Siwon;Lee Donghae;Cho Kyuhyun

Pair : SiHyuk or HaeHyuk and KyuMin

Genre : BL / Romance / Twoshoot

Rate : T

FF ini remake dari sebuah game!

Author P.O.V

Diruang kelas yang sepi karena masih begitu pagi, terdapat 2 namja yang manis namja pertama seorang namja dengan rambut blondenya, tubuhnya yang agak kurus, bibir plum yang merah seperti buah cherry dan wajah yang sangat manis -Lee Hyukjae- nama namja pertama. dan namja kedua ini namja yang sedikit berisi, dengan pipi chubbynya, bibir bentuk huruf M, dan bisa dibilang tubuhnya namja ini sexy, dan berwajah sangat imut -Lee Sungmin- nama namja ini.

"Hyukkie-ah! Apa kau bisa membantuku?". Tanya Sungmin dengan suara cemprengnya, Hyukjae sangat kesal mendengar suara sahabatnya yang sangat keras ini.

"Yak pelan sedikit suara mu Minnie-ah! Bantu apa?". Eunhyuk agak membentak sahabatnya ini karena perilaku aneh sababatnya ini.

"Bantu aku untuk mengirim surat pada Kyuhyun-ah! Itu namja tampan kelas 12-3 kau mau membantukukan Hyukkie~". Sungmin memberikan puppy eyes andalannya kepada Eunhyuk sahabatnya, sementara Eunhyuk yang melihatnya merasa tercekam.

"Hmmm bagaimana yah~". Belum selesai Eunhyuk meneruskan kata-katanya Sungmin langsung membentak Eunhyuk dengan heboh.

"Yak! LEE HYUKJAE! JANGAN BILANG KAU TAK INGIN MEMBANTU SAHABATMU INI!". Sungmin berteriakk didepan wajah Eunhyuk sambil mengebrak meja dengan keras.

"YAK! LEE SUNGMIN BERHENTI BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU!". Eunhyuk ikut berteriak didepan Wajah Sungmin, dan Sungmin diam karena sahabatnya ini jarang berteriak sebelum Sungmin berbicara kembali Eunhyuk sudah melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku belum bilang tidak mau membantumukan, baikalah aku mau membantumu mana suratnya biarkan aku yang memberikan pada Cho Kyuhyun itu!". Sungmin tertawa kecil sahabat Eunhyuk yang satu ini agak aneh.

"Hei Lee Hyukajae yang manis! Tentu saja kau yang akan membuatkan surat cinta itu untuk Cho Kyuhyun-ku~ palli ini kertas suratnya cepat buatkan surat cinta itu dan kirimkan kepada Kyuhyun-ku~". Sungmin memberi kertas dan pena kepada Eunhyuk, sepertinya Eunhyuk agak kesal sudah dia yang disuruh mengirim surat itu dan dia pula yang disuruh menuliskan isi surat itu.

"Yah baikalah Lee Sungmin akan kubuatkan surat cinta untuk Kyuhyun-mu itu atas nama kau!". Ucap Eunhyuk agak kesal dengan Sungmin.

Eunhyuk mulai menuliskan kata-kata dikertas itu menggunakan tangan indahnya, dan akhirnya surat cinta itupun sudah jadi.

Dear Cho Kyuhyun...

Hai Kyuhyun-ah ini pertama kali aku menuliskan sebuah surat untukmu, apalagi ini bukan surat yang biasa kau tau ini adalah 'SURAT CINTA' dan kau harus senang karena 'SURAT CINTA' ini dari seorang murid kelas 12-1 -Lee Sungmin- kau tau aku kan? Yah aku yakin kau mengenalku secara aku salah satu namja yang manis dan imut disekolah ini! Aku hanya ingin bilang kepadamu bahwa aku mencintaimu, yah walaupun kita tidak dekat kalau kau menyukaiku temui aku ditaman sekolah sehabis jam pulang hari ini bye~ .

Lee Sungming (namja imut dan manis)

Begitulah isi surat cinta yang aneh itu, dan Eunhyuk memasukan surat itu kedalam amplop berwarna pink.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku pun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk yang sedang aku duduki untuk mencari loker Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Kau harus menaruhnya diloker tempat pemandian ekskul bola mengerti! Satu lagi Hyukjae lokernya nomer 23 yang paling pojok di barisan ketiga! Ingat baik-baik awas sampai lupa kau monyet!". Aku mengerutu dalam hati kalau kau bukan temanku aku bunuhkau Sungmin!

Aku tidak memperdulikan ucapkan Sungmin dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan santainya aku menuju ketempat pemandian ekskul bola, dan saat aku masuk aku bertemu dengan seorang namja didalam ruang itu, dan yang parahnya namja tampan itu hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupin bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Yak kenapa kau hanya memakai handuk!". Aku refleks menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan.

"Hei manis! Ini tempat ganti dan pemandian khusus ekskul bola, kau sedang apa disini?". Pabo aku sampai lupa ini tempat ganti dan pemandian.

"Aku mau keloker Kyuhyun ada perlu!". Shit aku pakai lupa dimana letak loker Kyuhyun, dan sepertinya namja tampan ini tau kalau aku tidak tau dimana loker Kyuhyun.

"Itu loker Kyuhyun! Lucunya kau sampai lupa loker Kyuhyun~". Namja tampan ini tersenyum dan menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya, hei kenapa jantungku berdebar sangat kencang yakk apakah ini yang dimanakan love at first sight.

"Hehehe aku sampai lupa lokernya, gomawo sudah diingatkan kembali lokernya Kyuhyun~". Aku tersenyum sangat manis dan sepertinya pipiku memerah karena namja itu bodoh sekali, aku segera menuju loker Kyuhyun dan memasukan Surat cinta dari Sungmin, setalah itu aku langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

Siwon P.O.V

Seorang namja yang lumayan manis masuk keruang ganti klub bola, dan yang aneh dia mau keloker Kyuhyun tetapi lupa dimana loker Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia menaruh sesuatu didalam loker itu seperti surat cinta.

Apa namja manis tadi menyukai Cho Kyuhyun~ sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak cocok dengan namja semanis dan sepolos dia, hei bahkan aku tidak mengetahui nama namja manis tadi bodohnya kau Choi Siwon.

Dan saat aku sudah rapi dengan pakaian sekolah kembali aku segera keluar dari ruang ganti dan bergegas untuk pulang kerumah, saat keluar dari sekolah aku melihat namja manis itu sedang berjalan didepanku, karena aku penasaran dengan namanya aku memangginya.

"Hei Kau!". Namja manis itu melihat kearah belakang dia melihatku dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri memastikan apa aku memanggilnya.

"Waeyo?". Dia tersenyum dan melihatkan gummy smilenya padaku sangat manis.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui namamu~ Choi Siwon, kau?". Aku mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Eummm aku Lee Hyukjae, panggil saja Eunhyuk~". Aku tersenyum padanya sungguh manis namja ini.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?". Eunhyuk menganggukan tanda dia menyetujui ajakanku.

Author P.O.V

Akhirnya Eunhyuk sudah sampai dirumahnya dengan selamat, begitupun Siwon. Eunhyuk segera beranjak menuju kamar tercintanya.

Eunhyuk segera membersihkan dirinya (mandi) dan setelah Eunhyuk selesai mandi dia duduk didepan laptop tercintanya, Eunhyuk menjelajahi jejaring sosial yang dia miliki, setelah puas dia mematika laptop kesayangannya.

"Waktunya mendengar siaran dari radio, dan sekarang adalah waktu siaran penyiar yang sangat aku sukai entahlah setiap mendengarkan suaranya sepertinya dia sangat asik untuk diajak berteman, dan aku ingin menelepon keradio itu mumpung dia yang sedang siaran~".

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku menekan tombol hp-ku untuk menghubungi siaran kesukaan-ku karena penyiarnya bilang bahwa line telepon sudah dibuka dan akhirnya nyambung beberapa detik kemudia telepon dijawab oleh suara khas sang penyiar.

"Hai selamat datang di radio Super Junior! Dengan siapa ini?". Ucap suara khas dari sang penyiar.

"Aku Lee Hyukjae~". Ucapku semangat, entahlah apa yang membuatku semangat seperti ini.

"Hai Hyukjae-shi~ kau ingin bercerita tentang apa humm?". Ucap penyiar ini suaranya sangat indah ditelingaku.

"Begini Dj radio! Sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang saat bertemu orang itu jantungku berdetak sangat kencang!". Penyiar itu, dia tertawa pelan padaku tawanya bahkan sangat indah aku tidak pernah telat mendengar siaran dirinya.

"Hei bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta padanya? Dia seorang yeoja yang beruntung Hyukjae-sii~". Hei aku tidak jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja tapi aku jatuh cinta kepada seorang namja.

"EH? Aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang namja Dj-sii bukan yeoja~".

"Mianhae aku tidak tau, jadi siapa namja yang beruntung itu Hyukjae-si? Maukau ceritakan bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta padanya?".

"Yah aku baru melihatnya tadi saat diruang ganti dan aku langsung meyukainya senyumanya yang menawan tatapannya yang tajam dan dia tampan~". Ucapku senang

"Wah manis sekali cinta pada pandangan pertama eohh~ tampanan mana denganku?". Tanya Dj sambil tertawa, aku menyukai tawanya.

"Dasar kau bahkan kita belum pernah bertemu! Tapi kuakui suaramu lebih indah dari suara namja yang kusukai!". Dj kembali tertawa lagi

"Maksudmu suara bisa menipu? Dan secara tidak langsung kau memvonis diriku ini tidak tampan Hyukjae-si? Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan lagi?".

"Hehehe tidak seperti itu juga Dj-si~ tidak ada aku hanya ingin bercerita ini~ semangat siaran Dj-si! Annyeong~ sampai berjumpa ditelepon yang lainnya~". Aku menutup teleponku, dan membarinkan wajahku huh rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku.

Author P.O.V

Pagi hari yang cerah ini Eunhyuk sudah terburu-buru memasuki kelasnya dia berpikir akan telat dan ternyata tidak.

"Eunhyukkieee!". Sungmin sahabat baiknya menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Ada apa?". Ucap Eunhyuk seadanya.

"Kau tau berkat surat yang kau tulis dan kau kirimkan ke Kyuhyun-ku ! kemarin Kyuhyun memintaku untuk menjadi namjachigunya! Suratmu sangat keren sampai Kyuhyun mau menjadikanku namjachigunya!". Eunhyuk terdiam sepertinya dia berpikir apakah benar Sungin dan Kyuhyun berpacaran karena suratnya itu, sepertinya tidak mungkin dan lagi isi surat yang Eunhyuk buat sedikit aneh.

"Gomawo Eunhyukkie-ku muahhh~". Sungmin saking senangnya mencium pipi Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk segera mendorong badan Sungmin.

"Kau! Itu bukan karena suratku Minnie tapi Kyuhyun memang sudah menyukaimu mungkin!".

"Tidak mungkin bahkan aku belum pernah berbicara padanya Eunhyuk-ah~". Sungim mencubit gemas pipi Eunhyuk.

Dan setelah acara heboh Sungmin kelas Sungmin dan Eunhyuk kembali tenang karena guru sudah datang.

Siwon P.O.V

Akhirnya jam istirahat tiba dan Siwon berjalan kekantin untuk beristirahat, saar sedang kekantin aku melihat Eunhyuk dengan Sungmin dikantin, aku menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hai Eunhyuk-ah boleh aku makan denganmu?". Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu mengiyakan permintaanku akupun duduk disebelahnya.

Aku berbincang dengan Eunhyuk namja manis ini sangat enak diajak bicara.

"Hmmm Eunhyuk-ah bolehkah aku mengetahui nomer ponselmu dan alamat E-mail mu?". Aku berharap namja manis ini memberikanku nomer ponsel dan alamat e-mail nya.

"Yah tentu saja, ini nomer ponselku xxxxxxx dan ini alamat e-mailku hyukkie86 ". Aku tersenyum dan memasukan nomer ponsel dan emailnya kedalam ponselku, bel masukpun berbunyi aku dan Hyukjae kembali kekelas masing-masing.

Author P.O.V

Jam pulang pun tiba, Eunhyuk pun pulang sendiri tidak bersama Siwon setelah sampai rumah Eunhyuk langsung kekamarnya dan membersihkan dirinya seperti biasa.

Eunhyuk segera menyalakan laptopnya, dan membuka email-nya dia melihat Siwon sedang online Eunhyuk mengklim room chatnya dengan siwon dan menuliskan kata "Hai Siwon~" dan ketika chat itu mau dikirim 'Siwon is offline now' yah sepertinya keberuntungan belum berpihak pada Hyukjae.

Seperti biasanya Eunhyuk mendengarkan siaran diradio kesukaan.

"Yak sekarang saya akan buka line telepon, jadi bagi yang ingin menelepon hubungin nomer ini!". Ucap Dj radio itu, Eunhyuk dengan semangat mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol untuk menelepon radio itu.

"Anyyeong~ dengan siapa ini?". Ucap ramah Dj radio itu pada Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk tersenyum mendenger suara dj itu.

"Anyyeong Dj-si! Ini Hyukjae~". Dj itu tertawa sebentar, dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Oh Hyukjae-si~ kau ingin bercerita tentang first lovemu itukan, apa yang terjadi dengan hubunganmu?".

"Yah sekarang aku mendapatkan nomer ponselnya dan alamat emailnya aku senang sekali~ doakan semoga aku dapat jadian dengan namja tampan itu yah!". Eunhyuk bercerita dengan suara cerianya.

"Yup! Aku akan mendoakan hubungan kalian Hyukjae-si! Fighting untuk memperjuangkan cintamu!". Sekarang giliran Eunhyuk yang tertawa.

"Kali ini hanya ingin bercerita tentang ini, gomawo Dj-si~ annyeong!". Eunhyuk menutup line teleponnya.

Eunhyuk-pun kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Saat aku tiba disekolah sudah banyak orang disana dan menyambutku dengan spanduk bertuliskan "Love Letter Prince" ada apa ini? Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri.

"Eunhyukkie! Aku menceritakan kepada seluruh sekolah kalau suratmu itu hebat dan bisa membuat aku dan Kyuhyun berpacaran, jadi mereka semua juga ingin dibuatkan surat cinta padamu!". Sahabatku yang satu ini otaknya miring masa aku harus membuatkan surat cinta sebanyak itu, bisa mati rasa tanganku.

"Minnie kau gila yah! Masa kau cerita kesemua orang tentang surat bodoh itu!". aku membentak temanku ini.

"Yak sudah buatkan saja surat untuk mereka semua! Kalau tidak kau akan dibunuh oleh mereka semua! Liat pandangan mereka padamu!". Oke aku akui ucapan Sungmin benar kalau aku menolaknya mereka semua akan membunuhku.

'Shit' selama jam pelajarannya aku menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat surat cinta untuk orang-orang yang bahkan tidak begitu aku kenal, saat jam istirahat aku keluar dari kelas ingin mencari udara segar, dan saat itu aku bertemu Siwon.

"Eunhyuk-ah!". Panggil Siwon padaku, aku menghentikan langkahku dan membalikan tubuhku.

"Waeyo Siwon?". Aku menahan degup jantungku agar tidak bertambah keras.

"Aku dengan kau sudah terkenal dengan sebutkan Love Letter Prince ?". Aku hanya tersenyum menangapinya.

"Nde begitulah~ waeyo Siwon?".

"Begini aku ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk membuatkan surat cinta, aku ingin memberikan surat cinta itu kepada seorang namja yang aku cintai, kau mau membantuku kan?". Siwon tersenyum dan menatapku penuh harapan.

"Hmmm~ nde Siwon aku akan membantumu, yasudah aku pergi dulu bye!". Sakit aku segera pergi meninggalkannya dan akhirnya aku sampai ditaman sekolahku, aku menangis yang sangat kencang disini sangat sepi jadi aku bisa menangis sepuasnya.

"Hei kau! Berisik!". Eh ? darimana suara itu? aku mencari asal suara itu tetapi tidak ada orang disekitarku.

"HEI mencariku ? aku diatas!". Aku melihat keatas dan ternyata ada namja yang cukup tampan sedang bersandar diatas pohon.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku! Suara tangismu sangat jelek dan berisik sampai aku terbangun bodoh!". Aku kesal dengan ucapan namja ikan ini.

"Kau ikan sialan!".

"Habis ditolak cintanya yah? Sampai menangis eohh?". Namja itu tertawa sangat keras.

"Turun kau ayo ribut denganku Ikan-si!".

"HEI Pabo! Namaku DONGHAE! Bukan IKAN ckk~ sudahlah jangan menangis kau terlihat makin jelek kalau seperti itu Hyukjae~". Aku mengerutu kesal aku juga tau namamu itu Donghae siapa yang tidak kenal namja pembuat onar sepertimu.

"Sudah pergi sana jangan ganggu aku pabo!". Aku meneriakinya.

TBC?

Ada yang berminat ingin tau kelanjutannya review yah! Hehe author masih bingung mau buat HaeHyuk atau SiHyuk -_-


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Love Letter Prince

Cast : Lee Hyukjae;Lee Sungmin;Choi Siwon;Lee Donghae;Cho Kyuhyun

Pair : SiHyuk or HaeHyuk and KyuMin

Genre : BL / Romance / Twoshoot

Rate : T

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku terbaring ditempat tidurku, dan berpikir kembali kenapa aku menerima waktu Siwon meminta bantuan untuk membuatkannya surat cinta, eh? Apa ini sudah waktunya Dj-si siaran aku ingin meneleponnya mungkin dia punya saran untuk-ku.

Aku menekan tombol handphone-ku, dan nada sambungpun berbunyi dan beberapa detik kemudian segera diangangkatnya.

"Annyeong! Dengan siapa ini?".

"Annyeong Dj-si ini aku Hyukjae! Eunhyuk kau pasti tau aku!". Seperti biasa dia tertawa pelan.

"Yah tentu saja aku tau apa yang ingin kau ceritakan hari ini Hyukjae?". Tubuh-ku bergetar karena mengingat tentang surat cinta itu bodohnya aku.

"Orang yang aku suka memintaku untuk membuatkan surat cinta untuk orang yang dia suka Dj-si...". Aku menahan rasa sakit didada-ku entahlah sangat sakit sepertinya.

"Bersabarlah Hyukjae! Kau tau tentang koin pengabul?". Tanya Dj-si pada-ku yah aku belum pernah mendengar tentang koin pengabul apakah itu koin yang hebat.

"Apakah itu koin yang bisa mengabulkan semua permintaan kita?". Aku mulai antusias.

"Yah betul itu koin sangat hebat! Dan aku mempunyai koin itu..."

"Hah? Benarkah? Kau punya koin itu? apa aku boleh memintanya?".

"Tidak koin itu tidak nyata aku hanya mengarang cerita...". Dia tertawa sangat keras 'shit' aku kesal karena dia membodohiku.

"Kau! Dasar hahaha sedikit menghiburku ceritanya Dj-si? Haha yasudah aku sudah selesai bercerita dengan-mu! Annyeong !". Aku menutup telepon-ku.

Author P.O.V

Pagipun datang cuaca hari ini sangat cerah dan burung-burung pada bernyanyi untuk menghibur pagi ini.

Eunhyuk -namja manis- ini berjalan agak cepat untuk datang kesekolah sepertinya dia akan telat dan saat didepan pintu gerbang sekolah Eunhyuk bertemu dengan Donghae.

"Hai Hyukjae! Telat?". Tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum meledek.

"Hee! Jangan meledek-ku! Kau sendiri juga telat IKAN!". Hyukjae menahan kekesalannya.

"Aku bisa dengan mudah masuk kedalam sekolah, bye...". Donghae memanjat pagar sekolah dengan mudahnya yah memang pagar sekolah itu tidak begitu tinggi, sementara Hyukjae hanya melihat Donghae heran.

"Bye Hyukjae aku masuk dulu !" Hyukjae tersadar dan segera memanggil Donghae.

"DonghaeEEEEE!".

"Bye Hyukjae aku ingin kekelas-ku duluan!". Donghae masih diam ditempatnya.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

'Shit' namja ini sangat menyebalkan! Kesal-ku Eh? Bodohnya aku melihat kearah gerbang sekolah gerbang itu hanya ditutup tidak digembok, dengan tawa evil-ku aku membuka gerbang itu, dan masuk kedalam sekolah.

"PABO! Padahal gerbangnya tidak digembok tapi kau malah memanjatnya!". Aku tertawa keras saat melewatinya dan segara pergi kekelas-ku.

Akhirnya jam pulang-pun tiba, jujur saja dari tadi sama sekali tidak memperhatikan satu orangpun Soesaengnim yang mengajar entahlah aku sedang malas berpikir, aku membereskan mejaku yang sedikit berantakan karena buku-buka yang berserakan dimeja-ku, saat aku membereskan buku-buku itu seseorang masuk kekelas-ku dan ternyata itu Siwon.

"Hai Hyukjae! Apa kau sibuk hummm?". Siwon duduk dibangku sebelahku, aku yang melihatnya sedikit heran mau apa dia kekelas-ku.

"Nde, ada tugas matematika yang belum aku kerjakan! Dan parahnya aku tidak mengerti tentang tugas itu". Siwon tersenyum padaku dan melihatkan kedua lesung pipinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarinya, aku ini sedikit pintar dalam pelajaran itu". Aku sedikit berpikir apa aku harus menerima tawarannya atau tidak yah? Tapi kapan lagi aku bisa berduaan dengan Siwon.

"Iya aku mau kau mengajarkan-ku tentang tugas ini...". Siwon mulai mengajarkan apa yang dia ketahui tentang tugas-ku itu, sebenarnya sedari tadi aku tidak memperhatikannya aku hanya memperhatikan wajah tampannya dia sangat tampan ternyata kalau dilihat dari dekat seperti ini.

"Kau sudah mengerti?". Tanyanya padaku aduh aku harus menjawab apa padahal sedari tadi aku tidak memperhatikan Siwon menjelaskan tentang tugas itu.

"Nde aku sudah mengerti, sudah terlalu sore lebih baik kita pulang saja!". Saran-ku padanya.

Akhirnya Siwon setuju dengan-ku akupun pulang dengannya, dia mengantarkan-ku pulang sampai rumahku.

"Baiklah Hyukjae aku pulang yah". Pamit Siwon padaku aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

Aku senang sekali hari ini bisa berduaan dengan Siwon, aku harus bercerita ini kepada Dj-si tapikan Siwon itu sudah menyukai orang lain hah sepertinya aku terlalu berharap pada namja tampan itu sudahlah lebih baik aku langsung tidur saja.

Author P.O.V

[Besoknya disekolah]

Hyukjae sedang ada dikelasnya saat istirahat sekolah, namja manis ini sedang males untuk kekantin.

"Hyukkieeee! Kau tadi dicariin oleh Siwon-si katanya dia ingin meminta surat cinta itu padamu! Palli dia menunggumu ditaman sekolah!". Hyukjae pun pergi kearah taman untuk memberikan surat cinta itu pada Siwon.

'Apa aku harus memberikan surat cinta ini padanya? Tapikan aku sangat malas melihat kalau dia memakai suratku untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada orang lain'. Pikir Hyukjae sekarang namja manis ini sedang mengumpat dibalik pot besar dekat taman dia sedang memperhatikan Siwon dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Hai Hyukjae-ah kau sedang apa?". Hyukjae sangat kaget saat seorang bertanya padanya padahal dia sedang memperhatikan Siwon, Hyukjae melihat siapa yang membuatnya kaget saat mengetauhi itu Donghae, Hyukjae langsung menarik tubuh Donghae agar berjongkok disebalahnya.

"Kau jangan berisik nanti kita ketahuan BODOH!". Bentak Hyukjae pada Donghae, sementara yang dibentak tidak peduli.

"Kau mengawasi Siwon-si?" Hyukjae menyuruh Donghae untuk tidak berisik, dan tiba-tiba Siwon melihat kearah Pot tempat Hyukjae dan Donghae bersembunyi.

"Liat dia jadi mengetahui kita! Semua gara-gara kau Donghae! Kajja kita harus pergi!". Hyukjae segara menarik tangan Donghae dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti dilorong kelas.

Hyukjae mengambil napas dengan cepat karena dia sangat cape sehabis berlari dengan Donghae.

"Cape? Bagaimana kalau kita keatap sekolah sepertinya kau sedang dalam keadaan hati yang kurang baik!". Donghae tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae dan membuat Hyukjae heran melihat orang yang biasanya menganggunya kalau bertemu.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku terheran melihat namja ini tersenyum sangat lembut terhadapku, dan anehnya aku mengiyakan ajakannya untuk keatap sekolah dengannya.

Entahlah sepertinya aku benar-benar sakit dan butuh sendirian agar aku bisa menenangkan hatiku, eh? Sedirian sepertinya aku disana bersama Donghae tapi yasudah tak apa asalkan dia tidak menggangguku.

"Nee aku mau kesana…". Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuan-ku Donghae menarik pelan pergelangan tangan-ku dan aku hanya mengikutinya yang berjalan didepanku.

Akhirnya aku dan Donghae sudah sampai diatap sekolah-ku, aku menyenderkan badan-ku didinding atap sekolah, aku baru sadar kalau sedaritadi Donghae melihat kearahku.

"Apa yang kau lihat?". Tanyaku aku sinis pada namja disampingku ini.

"Sesakit hatikah kau? Kalau ingin menangis silakan mungkin bisa membuat perasaanmu lebih baik Eunhyuk-ah~". Nada bicaranya seperti sudah kenal dan akrab saja dengan-ku.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku tuan ikan!". Ketusku padanya yang aneh dia bukannya marah atau membalas hinaanku lagi dia malah tertawa pelan.

"YAK! Apa yang kau tertawakan?". Aku kesal mempoutkan bibirku didepannya, tiba-tiba dia berjalan kearah pintu keluar atap sekolah.

"Tunggu sebentar aku pergi sebentar arra!". Namja aneh ini segera pergi meninggalkanku, dan aku mendudukan diriku dan tiba-tiba air mataku jatuh sendirinya.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian diatap sekolah, aku ingin membelikannya ice cream padanya karena setauku ice cream adalah obat yang cukup ampuh untuk menghilangkan kesedihan seseorang.

Aku mulai menuruni tangga sekolahku dan akhirnya aku sampai diluar sekolah-ku, aku ingat kalau didekat sini ada kedai ice cream akupun berjalan sedikit terburu-buru tidak ingin namja manis ini menungguku begitu lama.

"Ingin pesan berapa? Dan rasa apa nak?".

"Humm vanilla satu dan strawberry satu yang ajhusi!". Dan beberapa menit kemudia ice cream yang aku pesan jadi aku segera membayar ice cream ini dan pergi ke atap sekolah kembali aku melihat Eunhyuk sedang menundukan wajahnya dikedua kakinya apa dia menangis.

"Ini untukmu!". Dia melihat kearahku dengan wajah yang penuh airmata, aku tersenyum padanya.

"Yah! Banyak yang bilang es krim dapat membantumu melupakan sakit hatimu makanlah~". Aku memberikan es cream itu padanya.

"Gomawo Donghae-ah~". Dia mengambil ice cream itu dari tanganku dan memakanya perlahan, lucu melihatnya menjilat-jilat ice cream itu.

Aku sedari tadi memperhatikan namja manis ini, dia sangat manis dan dia sangat mirip seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatiku. Sepertinya dia sadar sedari tadi aku memperhatikannya.

"Ada yang salah denganku?". Dia sedikit melihat kearahku aneh karena merasa terus aku perhatikan.

"Ini ada ice cream disudut bibirmu Hyukkie~". Aku membersihkan sisa ice cream disudut bibirnya dan setelah itu suasana berubah canggung, Eunhyuk menundukan wajahnya terus.

"Ini sudah sore bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?". Eunhyuk hanya mengangukan kepalanya tanda dia setuju dengan apa yang aku sarankan.

Author P.O.V

Akhirnya Eunhyuk dan Donghae pulang kerumahnya.

Eunhyuk yang sampai rumah langsung berjalan kekamarnya, dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasurnya jujur saja saat ini Eunhyuk masih sedih karena Siwon tapi disisi lain dia tidak begitu sedih karena sudah dihibur oleh Donghae.

"Aku ingin bercerita dengan Dj-si! Biasanya dia suka menghibur-ku dengan cerita-cerita bodohnya seperti koin ajaib!". Eunhyuk mulai mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Dj-si.

"Yak! Pabo Hyukjae hari ini Dj-si tidak siaran kenapa aku bisa lupa! Padahal aku kangen dengan suaranya...". Eunhyuk-pun mulai memejamkan matanya dan terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Matahari-pun mulai bersinar terang dan sinarnya menembuat namja manis kita ini terusik dari tidurnya.

"Eummm~ sudah pagi eohhh~". Namja manis ini bergumam sendiri, dan mulai bangun dari tidurnya dia duduk dikasurnya, Eunhyuk segera pergi kekamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku langsung bergegas untuk mandi walaupun hari ini hari sabtu yang harusnya hari dimana kebanyakan murid sekolah itu libur tetapi tidak bagiku karena setiap sabtu aku harus mengikuti club dance sekolahku, walaupun aku bukan orang terlalu penting diclub danceku tapi tetap saja aku menyukai dance itu hobby-ku.

Aku keluar kamar mandi, dan memakai baju bebas simple aku hanya memakai baju coklat tua yang tipis berlengan panjang dan celana pendek, setelah melihat penampilan-ku dikaca.

"Humm sudah tampan! Waktunya kesekolah!". Aku segera bergegas keluar rumah dan berjalan kesekolah sedikit terburu-buru, karena aku tidak ingin telat dengan langkah terburu-buru akhirnya aku sampai disekolah.

Aku sedikit berlali ketempat latihan dance, dan What The Hell ternyata kelas sangat sepi sekali, aku berinisiatif untuk mengecek ponselku.

"Hyukjae besok sekolah benar-benar diliburkan! Tidak ada jadwal latihan dance!". Aku meruntuki kebodohanku tidak mengecek ponsel sebelum berangkat dan tertulis pesan sejam yang lalu.

Berarti sekolah ini benar-benar sepi karena diliburkan! 'Byur byur byur' aku mendengar suara air yang sepertinya berasala dari kolam renang, bukannya sekolah ini diliburkan tapi kenapa ada orang yang berenang dikolam renang jangan-jangan ada hantu yang berenang pagi-pagi begini.

"Pabo! Mana ada setan pagi-pagi seperti ini! Tapi siapa yang berenang yah?". Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, karena rasa penasaran-ku yang sangat besar, aku memutuskan untuk melihat kekolam renang.

Ternyata ada seorang yang berenang dikolam dia hanya berenang sendiri mungkin dia sama sepertiku yang telat mengetahui bahwa semua club diliburkan, aku melebarkan kedua mataku saat menyadari siapa namja ini Lee Donghae.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar siluman ikan yah?". Ujarku sedikit meledeknya.

Donghae P.O.V

"Ternyata kau benar-benar siluman ikan yah?". Sebuah suara mengganggu kegiatan-ku, dan itu seperti suara Eunhyuk kenapa dia bisa ada disini, aku melihatnya dia sedang dipinggir kolam sambil melihat kearahku yang ada ditengah kolam, aku berenang kearahnya.

'Byur' aku muncul tepat didepannya dan sepertinya dia kaget, dan namja ini mempoutkan bibirnya sebal terhadapku mungkin.

"Kau menagetkan-ku Ikan-si!". Aku hanya tertawa pelan melihatnya, dia semakin mempoutkan bibirnya artinya semakin sebal padaku.

"Kau kenapa bisa disini? Kan sekarang libur?".

"Aku terlanjur sudah datang kesini dari pada gak ada kerjaan lebih baik berenang! Kau mau ikut berenang?". Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda dia tidak ingin berenang, entah aku ingin mengerjainya sedikit.

'Byur!' aku mendorong tangannya dan Eunhyuk-pun tercebur kekolam 'Grep' dia spontan memeluk tubuh-ku

"Lee Donghaeee! Pabo aku tidak bisa berenang dan ini kolam 3 meter paboooo!". Pabo dia hebat dance tapi tidak bisa berenang memalukan, aku melepaskan pelukannya.

"DONGHAE! Aku kelelap bodohh!".

"Cobalah berdiri yang benar kolam ini hanya 1 metar bodoh!". Eunhyuk-pun berdiri sambil mendudukan wajahnya malu sepertinya.

Aku langsung melanjutkan berenangku, dan Eunhyuk hanya diam dipojok sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa berenang.

Author P.O.V

"Donghae! Ayo udahan aku sudah kedinginan! Kajja! Palli pabo!". Sepertinya Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak betah lama-lama didalam kolam renang-pun berteriak memanggil Donghae.

"Ck! Iya Hyukjae~". Donghae pun menaiki tangga untuk keluar dari kolam, setelah itu eunhyuk juga menyusul untuk naik ketangga, Donghae segera berjalan kearah ruang bilas dan ganti untuk club renang dan diikuti oleh Eunhyuk.

"Untungnya aku bawa baju ganti! Kalau tidak aku pulang dengan apa Pabo-si!".

"Habis kenapa kau melihat aku yang sedang berenang? Ku pikir kau juga mau ikut renang Hyukjae! Ternyata tidak bisa berenang yah?". Donghae tertawa sangat keras.

"Wajarkan! Setiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing Donghae-si!". Eunhyuk mempout-kan bibirnya untungnya Donghae tidak melihat itu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk keruang bilas dan ganti khusus club renang, karena sepi Eunhyuk-pun ikut membilas badannya disana, 30 menit berlalu dihabiskan mereka berdua untuk membilas badan mereka, tetapi Donghae belum keluar dari tempat bilas itu sementara Eunhyuk sudah jamuran menunggu Donghae.

"Mian aku lama Hyukjae!". Akhirnya Donghae keluar dan duduk sebelah Hyukjae yang sedang kesal karena menunggu Donghae.

"Ck lama sekali! Aku lapar ayo temani aku makan!". Sadarkah Hyukjae mengajak seseorang musuhnya untuk makan bersama? Entahlah.

"Bagaimana kalau makan diatap sekolah saja? Umma-ku membawakan bekal sangat banyak untuk makan lebih dari 2 orang!". Eunhyuk hanya mengangukan kepalanya tanda sejutu pada Donghae.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

"Hah". Donghae segera mendudukan dirinya dan bersender didinding atap sekolah, Eunhyuk-pun langsung duduk disebelah Donghae.

"Waeyo? Apakah masih sedih? Sudah lupakan saja dia!". Eunhyuk memangdang Donghae dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kau tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan Donghae-si!".

Eunhyuk P.O.V

"Kau tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan Donghae-si!". Aku kaget melihat wajah Donghae yang berubah sedih.

"Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan! Dulu aku pernah mengalami saat-saat seperti ini! Saat itu aku mempunyai namjachigu hampir mirip sepertimu menyukai bentuk monyet yang menurutku aneh!". Heh sama seperti namja manis menyukai bentuk monyet? Tapikan bentuk monyet itu lucu.

"Bentuk monyet itu lucu! Terus apa yang terjadi pada namja itu?". Sepertinya aku mulai penasaran.

"Dia mempunyai penyakit yang sangat parah, dan diharuskan dirawat disebuah rumah sakit karena penyakitnya sudah begitu parah dan bisa membunuhnya...". Hei apa namja itu meninggal bodoh lihat wajah Donghae begitu sendu.

"Mian aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkan-mu dengan mantan namjachigumu yang telah meninggal!". Donghae melihatku dengan kedua bolamatanya yang melotot besar, heh apa aku salah bicara.

"Dia menjalani berobat dengan sungguh-sungguh dan akhirnya dia bisa sembuh dan sehat kembali tetapi dia jatuh cinta dan sudah menjalani hubungan dengan Yesung dokter yang sudah merawatnya! Yah begitulah~". Ternyata namja itu menghianatinya, kasihan sekali Donghae dia pasti sangat sakit hati saat itu.

"Ayo kita berjanji akan bisa saling mebantu membuat senang satu sama lain! Dan saling membantu untuk mendapatkan orang yang kita suka!". Bodoh kenapa aku berkata aneh seperti itu padanya.

"Nde ayo!". Dan lebih bodohnya Donghae menyetujuinya.

"Ayo kita makan aku sudah sangat lapar!". Akhirnya aku dan Donghae makan dengan sangat lahap.

Setelah makan Donghae mengantarkan aku pulang rumah.

Author P.O.V

Dua hari kemudian.

Hari sudah cukup sore dan sekolah Eunhyuk baru berbunyi yang menandakan jam pulang sekolah, Eunhyuk berjalan untuk pulang kerumahnya.

"Eh? Bukannya itu Donghae? Dan namja manis itu apa namja yang diceritakan oleh Donghae apa mereka balikan lagi sepertinya mereka balikan! Donghae sudah mendapat kebahagiannya tapi mestinya rasa ini tidak ada bodoh kau Hyukjae!".

Eunhyuk segera pergi menjauhi Donghae dan namja manis itu.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Mestinya aku tidak boleh menyukai namja itu bodoh!

Hanya Sungmin yang mengetahui bahwa aku mulai menyukai namja ini.

"Hyukjae!". Siapa yang memanggilku? Saat aku melihat ternyata itu Donghae.

"Sudah mau pulang?". Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba Donghae menarik tangan-ku dan membawa-ku ke atap sekolah, mau apa dia disini?

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?". Pertanyaan macam apa ini! apa dia menyuruhku mengucapkan selamat padanya!.

"Baiklah selamat kau sudah balikan dengan namjachigumu Donghae-ah!". Donghae menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah tidak seharusnya kalau aku menyukaimu! Tapi selamat kau sudah balikan dengan namja manismu ini!".

"Nado Saranghae!". Eh apa maksudnya dia juga menyukaimu? Tapi tidak mungkin dia sudah balikan dengan namja itu.

"Masalah yang kau lihat tadi tidak benar aku hanya membenarkan hubungan-ku dengan Ryeowook! Aku juga menuyukaimu bahkan mencintaimu! Aku tau kau juga menyukai-ku dari Sungmin dia menceritakan semuanya padaku!".

"Gomawo sudah mencintaiku! Saranghae Donghae!".

Author P.O.V

Eunhyuk menelepon Dj-si seperti biasa dia ingin bercerita pada Dj-si.

"Annyeong Dj-si!".

"Hummm~ ini pasti Hyukjae-si kan? Dan aku bisa menebak kalau kau ingin bercerita tentang kau mecintai seorang namja yang dulunya musuhmu kan?".

"Hei! Kenapa kau tau? Apa kau sekarang seorang peramal Dj-si?". Dj-si pun tertawa kecil.

"Tidak ingatkah kau dengan suaraku Hyukjae-si?". Eunhyuk memutar otaknya mencoba mencari tau suara ini, dan beberapa detik kemudian matanya melebar sangat lebar.

"Kau Lee Donghae!". Donghae-pun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah aku ingin bekerja dulu! Saranghae Eunhyuk-si". Telepon pun ditutup sepihak.

THE END!

Mian jadinya Haehyuk karena banyak yang minta Haehyuk! Mian kalau kurang memuaskan ffnya! Silakan tinggalkan review bagi yang sudah membaca!

Balas review:

**Haehyuk** : ini sudah dilanjut! Nde ini haehyuk~ thanks sudah review!

**Lee maria** : iya dikabulkan ini haehyuk kok! Ini sudah dilanjut! Thanks reviewnya!

**Jiaehaehyuk :** haha emang romantisan Donghae kemana-mana diakan romantis banget! Ini sudah dilanjut dan haehyuk! Thanks reviewnya!

**Ri Yong Kim** : hehe betul banget tebakannya! Alurnya sudah ketebak apalagi buat yang pernah main game ini! ini sudah dilanjut, thanks reviewnya!

**Dong Rim** : ini haehyuk kok! Iya kan sungmin itu ceritanya terkenal disekolahannya jadi siwon udah kenal sungmin, ini sudah ada lanjutannya! Thanks reviewnya!

**Minmi arakida** : ini sudah haehyuk! Thanks reviewnya~

**Zen imperio** : gomawo sudah meninggalkan jejak~ gomawo sudah dipuji ini Cuma cerita remake dari sebuah game~ ini haehyuk! Gomawo reviewnya!

**Lyndaariezz **: hehe bener siwon minta dibuatkan surat buat hyukjae~ ini sudah haehyuk! Nde yang jadi dj itu hae~ thanks reviewnya!

**Haehyukkie** : iya ini haehyuk! Sudah dilanjut thanks reviewnya~

**Cho haeun** : iya haehyuk kok, dan memang yang menjadi dj radio itu hae ! thanks reviewnya~

**F3** : gomawo sudah dipuji ceritanya~ ya ini haehyuk! Thanks reviewnya~

**Leehyunseok99** : mian jadinya haehyuk karena banyak yang mau haehyuk, ini sudah dilanjut! Thanks reviewnya~

**Mingmin** : ini sudah dilanjut~ thanks reviewnya~

**Nurul. ** : ini haehyuk! Thanks reviewnya~

**Richi** : ini sudah dilanjut! Thanks reviewnya~

**Iss sie jewels** : sudah dilanjut! Thanks reviewnya~

**Guest** : iya penyiar radio itu donghae! Iya ini haehyuk kok ~ sudah dilanjut thanks for review~

**Chaser lee** : bener kok dj radio itu hae~ iya main pairnya haehyuk! Sudah dilanjut thanks reviewnya~

**Pumpkinsparkyumin** : iya bener semua tebakanya! Ini sudah dilanjut thanks review~


End file.
